About Wishes, Promises, and Memories
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "What will you ask for if I grant you three wishes?"/"I just need a wish."/"Tell me your wish now."/""I want you to erase his memories of me, so that he won't live in despair just because the things he didn't do in his past."-request fic from Mega07ghost. Hope you like it! Raggs War Zehel x Raggs War Fest.


"What will you ask for if I give you three wishes?"

"I just need a wish."

The dark-haired woman smiled amusedly. "Are you sure you just need one?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, then. You're an interesting human. Usually people will ask for more wish, but you…"

The man with glasses said nothing.

And that made the woman in dark dress chuckled happily. "Tell me your wish now."

A deep breathe, and he said the wishes that he couldn't do without this woman's help: "I want you to erase his memories of me, so that he won't live in despair just because the things he didn't do in his past."

**(**_"I'll protect you."_**)**

"I want you to make him forget all about me."

**(**_"I won't ever forget about you, as long as I have my life."_**)**

"Erase every single thing about me from his memories—don't leave anything behind."

Tears fell to his cheek silently.

**Oo—O—oO**

**About Wishes, Promises, and Memories**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Angst – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning(s):** Lots of shonen ai hints, death character, AU, and grammar mistakes. Request from Mega07ghost—hope you enjoy it and sorry for the lateness and the absurdity of the plot! #runaway

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**Oo—O—oO**

_The season told me calmly about the end  
I gather colourful memories and I say goodbye to them  
That person who gave me love, was shaking in these eyes__  
_

**[The Fourth Avenue Café © L'Arc~en~Ciel]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Oi, Zehel—"

He didn't want to wake up.

"—Zehel—"

He still didn't want to wake up. He didn't feel like wanted to wake up today. He just wanted to lay himself on the bed, closed his eyes, and wandered in his dream world alone.

He had promised to meet someone there…

…but the question is, 'Who's the one he had to meet?'

Even though he wanted to sleep still, a bucket full of cold water that splashed him later made him opened his eyes forcefully. He didn't need to turn around to see the one who've done such things to him.

"FRAU! DON'T YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY THIS TIME—I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES EVEN AFTER LANDKARTE HAD ENTERED HIS _YANDERE_-MODE, HUH?!"

Again, one morning that full of Zehel and Frau's argument in the Manor.

**.**

**.**

Someone's gone today.

However, curse on his forgetfulness—he couldn't remember who it is.

Not that he actually cared about it, anyway.

"Where's the empty chair, Landkarte?" A dark-haired teen in school uniform—Ea or Karu Barsburg if someone prefers his real name—asked the light-haired one. The teen with long bangs on the right side of his face blinked, then looked around to find the 'missing chair' his friend mentioned. "Don't know about it… Maybe Relikt of Vertrag moves it to the storeroom. I haven't seen it since the sunrise."

Ea continued his breakfast without saying anything again after that.

"By the way, what date is it today?"

Zehel, who was eating his breakfast without care about the conversation of the second youngest resident, looked at his back to see the calendar there. "September 19. What's wrong with it?"

Now, the three youngest residents widened their eyes. They looked at the tall, dark-haired man as if they're staring at an alien who've just landed on Earth. Frau quickly put his hands on his 'Uncle's' forehead, checking if the older man was getting a fever or not. Landkarte went to his room to take a thermometer, and Ea put it inside Zehel's mouth after his friend had back from his 'journey'. However, Zehel threw it away right after Ea put it in his mouth later.

"Do you feel sick after I splashed you with that cold water, Zehel?"

"Nope. Not at all. What's wrong with you all? It's not the April Fool, isn't it?"

Their eyes widened again, as if their eyes was going to fall from the holes.

"Are you sure you don't get any fever or illness today, Zehel? Does your forgetfulness syndrome become worst?"

Zehel replied Landkarte's question with a struck on the teen's head. "I'm not a geezer yet, you Brat."

"But honestly, Zehel, you look like a geezer now—even if you say that you're in your twenties."

"You're a brat too, Ea!"

Outside the manor, a dark-haired woman in black robe was chuckling amusedly. Watching human activities was never this funny before for her.

**.**

**.**

**(**_"You really are getting a fever now, Zehel! I apologize for splashing you before—now go to sleep again and take a rest for a day!"_**)**

Zehel frowned. Everyone was acting so strangely today. "What's wrong with today, anyway?"

He tried to remember what he had to do today; he couldn't finish his chore since those three brats had done it already, he won't be able to go to University because Frau asked him to take a rest, and he hadn't meet Vertrag, Relikt, Profe, and—

-who else?

Whom else he hadn't met today?

He walked toward the mirror, looking at the reflection there, and tried to remember someone whom gone today.

Who was it?

Who was that?

When a silhouette of a man with short, straight orangey brown hair and glasses came to his mind, a pair of hands covered his eyes suddenly from behind. A voice of woman who told him not to remember that man anymore visited his ears, but his curiosity—or egoistical—side said not to obey that voice and kept trying to remember it.

"Don't try to remember him again."

_**/**__"You've promised to always remember him, haven't you?"__**/**_

"Forget all about him."

_**/**__"Don't you forget about him."__**/**_

"He never exists in your life."

_**/**__"He's the most precious thing you have in your life."__**/**_

"He never existed at all."

_**/**__"He's the one whom you promised to meet today."__**/**_

His head ached.

"Who is it?"

_**/**__"He is—"__**/**_

"—nothing."

_**/**__"His name is—"__**/**_

"—he is just your nameless imagination."

"QUIT ARGUING INSIDE MY MIND!"

**.**

**(**_"Why don't you join the other?"_

_The boy with distorted face looked up to see his face. "I prefer to stay alone."_

_The young Zehel sighed deeply. "Loneliness is something that I despised the most. You mustn't go near it or you'll fall into despair, you know?"_

"_I have no problem with it."_

"_Then, why don't you try to go near me and become my friend? Loneliness won't go near you again if you stay beside me."_

"…_you're lying."_

"_I'm not!"_

_A simple smile appeared on the face he couldn't remember about. "You're funny and silly."_

"_I'm glad that you call me 'funny', but I hate the silly part."_

"_Just trying to be honest here."_

"_Honesty sucks."_

"_But it helps you to face the reality."_

_Zehel sighed again. He crossed his arms behind his head and lied on the tree roots, next to the boy whose face he couldn't remember. "Sometime, I prefer to stay inside my imagination world, you know?"_

"_Childish."_

"_Being childish isn't a sin."_

"_But it's stupid thing to do."_

"_Not at all, if you see it from my point of view." Zehel smirked victoriously when the boy with glasses clammed up. "You see, sometime the childish thing aren't bad if you don't do it overly. And if you matured before the time, you'll be stressed and tried to suicide. And I love being childish because of that."_

"…_now I'm starting to think that you're the weirdest people I've ever seen."_

"_And the 'normal' world would never exist if there's no 'weird' word, isn't it?"_

_Second round of clamming up came, and Zehel laughed innocently. "You're not good at debating, aren't you?"_

"_I've never talk to someone like you, anyway. And debating isn't my specialty."_

_Zehel woke up, then held his hand out to the one who sat next to him. "Keeping that aside, what's your name? Mine is Zehel."_

_A moment of silent before the boy smiled gently and shook Zehel hand. "My name is—"_**)**

"—what's his name? Why can't I remember it?"

"Because you don't have to.

_**/**__"Because somene's messing up with your memories."__**/**_

Zehel's eyes widened. "Who is it? Who is the one that messing up my memories?"

He could hear a chuckle coming from his back. A woman's soft, yet a cruel and naughty chuckle. It was not Profe's, by the way, even if she is the only woman who lived here. It was an unknown woman's.

"So you choose your egoistical side than logical one, don't you?"

"Who are you?"

"Nobody. I am nobody in your life. You don't know me, but I know you—I know what you've done in your past and all about you."

"Stalker?"

"Like hell a geezer like you would've a stalker."

"Don't try to insult me."

"I'm not. Just being honest here."

**(**_"Just trying to be honest here."_**)**

"Who are you? How did you know that line?"

Moreover, he hated it when he could not see anything like this.

"Because that guy with glasses tell me all about you."

**/**_'That guy with glasses'?_**/**

"He asked me to erase your memories about him."

"What the—"

"He doesn't want you to live in guilty because you couldn't fulfill your promise, you know?"

**/**_'Couldn't fulfill a promise'…?_**/** "What're you talking about?"

The same chuckles appeared again. "Just what I've told you before: your imagination's nothingness."

"Quit talking nonsense!"

"Then, would you like if I show you your own forgotten past?"

Scenes were play in his mind after the woman said that thing. The familiar yet strange scenes, which he couldn't remember if he ever done it before. And that person in white attire behind him when all of them were wearing black…

…who was that?

**(**_"Let's go to the place where we've met for the first time next year."_**)**

When did he make that promise?

His vision changed again—this time, he watched from afar a scene that made his chest hurt.

The other 'he' was hugging a cold body, shouting a name that made him himself shocked.

It was 'Fest'.

His eyes widened again. "Fest…?"

"Now that you've remember it, it's time for me to grant that guy's wish."

"W-wait a moment! Let me remember it clearly—"

"For what did you have to remember someone who has dead already?"

He stiffened.

"For what did you have to remember someone you failed to protect?"

He remembered it now—all of it. He remembered the cause of everyone's strange behaviors today.

Today was Fest's birthday.

Yet, this was a year of his death too.

The day where he failed to protect him from his greedy family—the day where he left him to death after someone put a poison in his drink.

The day where he broke all of his precious promises to that person.

The day where he lost his beloved one since the first time they met.

"Now, sleep peacefully in reality and forget him. If you can't stop living in guilty, I'd be punished because my inability to grant my client's wish by my superior."

Darkness, a faint familiar smile, tears that fell to his cheek, and a familiar voice that said 'goodbye' to him.

After that, when he woke up and look at the photos beside his bed, he didn't see the photos which was taken with 'that person' again.

He touched his head like a confused people. "Is that a nightmare…?"

**.**

**.**

Far, far away from his place, a certain man with glasses and white attires was walking toward nothingness with satisfied smile on his face.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**The End.**

**P.S: Just in case if you're wondering, that dark-haired woman is not an OC. It's Eve, by the way. :p**

**Edited at: May 30, 2013-**thank you for Soul Vrazy for telling me the mistake here! :D


End file.
